


Watch Your Shower Drains

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, I love them and I'm not sorry, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Post-Canon, Yup I'm using the same child oc's I've been using all month, cw: awkward discussion of masturbation, i dunno, is that something that needs tagged?, it involves a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Cian Hummel-Anderson was fourteen and in no way deserved this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 20 - Tacky

Cian Hummel-Anderson was fourteen and in no way deserved this.

It was a rare Thursday evening home for the Hummel-Andersons. Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Cian’s papa, usually had piano lessons and Cian and his sister Rosa both had lacrosse and marching band practice, respectively. But a power outage at the high school meant a night in for everyone but Dad, who had performances six nights a week, even when there were snow days. Rosa and Blaine were in the living room, binge-watching Ru Paul’s Drag Race and arguing about which season was best. Cian had retired to his room when Papa had said Courtney Act was the best in season six.  _ Adore Delano _ was clearly the best in season six, Papa was crazy.

Cian was watching some of his favorite youtube gamers a couple hours later when Blaine approached the door, knocking on the frame out of courtesy. “Hey, Kiddo, got a minute?”

Cian paused his video and sat up. “Yeah, Pop, what’s up?”

Blaine looked awkward but not in the way most people looked awkward. Kurt always said it was a leftover from his prep-school days, where he was encouraged to be the best example he could be. This, to papa, meant taking to anything uncomfortable with gusto.

“We got a call from the landlord about a plumbing issue in the building. We’ve been reminded to clear all blockages from shower drains ourself so they don’t make it all the way to a place where it could be an issue.”

Cian blinked. “Okay?”

Blaine smiled bigger. His way of blushing. “Okay, yeah, so in order to make it easier on me and your dad and your sister, we’re going to have to ask you to cut down masturbating in the shower.”

Cian choked, his face going white. “What?”

Blaine cleared his throat and straightened up “Okay, so here's the weird thing about semen... It’s made of various components, and as the lighter less viscous components are ‘washed out’ what is left is a bizarrely rubbery polymer-like substance. It’s too tacky to make it down shower drains, especially when combined with hair and stuff.”

Cian gaped. “Did you research this?!”

Blaine nodded, unembarrassed. “Now I know you’re fourteen and–”

“Yeah, Papa, I get it!” Cian cut him off, not really wanting to listen to Blaine talk about his Youth Hormones. “I’ll constrain it to tissues or something, thanks for letting me know, now please stop talking.”

Blaine’s smile looked a little frantic now but he nodded and made to leave the room before turning back to his son. “Be happy it was me, Bud.” He said, looking a little more like himself. “Dad wanted to sing a musical number about it.”

Cian groaned, covering his head with a pillow, and Blaine left.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154740888070/watch-your-shower-drains)


End file.
